


全員向〈Fools have fortune〉（2020愚人節）

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [34]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避＊2020愚人節作，文中部分惡作劇參考：https://www.bomb01.com/article/9026/%E4%B8%80%E7%94%9F%E5%8F%97%E7%94%A8%E7%9A%84%E7%B5%82%E6%A5%B544%E6%8B%9B%E6%95%B4%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%B9%E5%BC%8F%E8%AE%93%E4%BD%A0%E5%9C%A84%E6%9C%881%E6%97%A5%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5%E7%9B%A1%E6%83%85%E5%9C%B0%E6%AD%A1%E6%85%B6%E6%84%9A%E4%BA%BA%E7%AF%80%EF%BC%81
Series: A3！短篇 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	全員向〈Fools have fortune〉（2020愚人節）

**Author's Note:**

> 記錄一下惡作劇特意放的網址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/FBmLvgNXoJ9AdLi6OYvh/

一大早，綴跨出房門的動作便小心翼翼，彷彿角落會有喪屍衝出來襲擊他一般，從房門後方先探出頭，接著躡手躡腳地跨出腳步；在前往廚房享用早餐前，他先走到103號房、將自己早就準備好、在隙縫間種了豆芽菜的鍵盤偷偷換上，才前往餐廳。到了廚房，綴正想著一定要小心應對，卻發現臣如臨大敵般盯著冰箱裡堆疊的高麗菜，甚至不顧左京隨時有可能進入痛罵浪費冰箱電費的情形、只是一個勁兒的死盯著高麗菜看，讓綴完全忘記自己原先謹慎的想法，直接開口問道：「臣先生怎麼了嗎？」

怎料對方毫無反應，而是自顧自地開始捲起手上的衣袖，接著突然萌發了溫度瞬間下降十度的殺氣、手「咻」地探向高麗菜間抓出了一隻蛇，就在綴還沒來得及嚇一跳時，臣瞬間放鬆了下來，這才轉過頭看向他：「是綴啊？早安。」

看著臣一面對他打招呼、一面將自己的那份早餐放在座位前，綴不疑有他的便往那個位置坐下，一面笑著打了招呼。「早啊臣先生……」

『叭噗――』

「唔啊什麼啊！」

「哼哼、呵呵呵……」就在綴往下探頭確認到底是什麼讓他在坐下的瞬間便爆發聲響時，臣忍不住笑出聲。「抱歉啊，我在那個位置底下裝了喇叭，嚇到了嗎？」

「完全被臣先生騙過了啊……那我換個位置，也加入接下來的行列吧！」

一整個早上，用餐區不斷發出巨大的喇叭聲、尖叫聲與爆笑聲，直到早早出門、中途返家的左京進來怒斥後才停止。

✾  
然而，就當左京在樓下發怒時，宿舍樓上仍有藝高人膽大的組合不畏樓下傳來的悲鳴、準備挑戰他的權威。

萬里與莇將先前準備好的泡泡紙與氣球綑成一綑後，黏在106號房的門板上；雖然只是十幾顆氣球與數張泡泡紙，但從外頭看，正好擋住所有玻璃片透出的空間、顯得房間被氣球塞滿的模樣，令謀畫已久的兩人相當滿意。

「是說這樣莇你進房間不麻煩嗎？」

「沒關係，我已經把今天要用到的東西都帶在身上了，等到那傢伙進了房間之後，我就可以隨意進出了。」

「這樣啊……」

「欸，還有剩下的泡泡紙跟氣球呢。」

「那我們104房的門上也貼滿氣球吧，你幫忙貼一下、我來拿我要用的東西，我看兵頭要怎麼進房間。」

「如果還有剩的話，就去貼在大門吧？」

「好主意，我們快點動作吧！」

當天，不少一大早便外出的返家成員站在大門外、猶豫著究竟該不該打開門，之後抱著視死如歸的決心最後卻呆愣進門的模樣，被沒有課要上而整日待在家中的萬里拍下了許多搞笑照片。然而，他們最想惡整的左京與十座，一個因為低著頭吃千辛萬苦得來的杯子蛋糕而毫無所覺，另一個僅是皺了皺眉便打開房門、並愉快地徵收所有的泡泡紙，令兩人氣的牙癢，只得預先開始謀畫明年度的惡作劇。

✾  
相較於失敗的秋組小團體，夏組成員早早與天馬的經紀人商議好，一大早搭車便前往天馬的連續劇拍攝地點。

「廢柴演員今天早上一直偷瞄我，應該很怕我暗算他吧！」

「因為天天每年都被整了不只一次嘛〜」

「不過天馬先生一定想不到今年是這樣吧……」

「都是因為有幸跟かず合作無間，我的上面還有三角形呢〜」

「我的有王冠，像是王子專用的……」

「我的是棒球！充滿活力！」

隨著對話進行，他們抵達了拍攝地，與天馬的經紀人聯絡後，他們便到了褓姆車旁；先將隨身物品堆在後車廂，他們便穿上先前量好尺寸、裁縫好的車椅椅套裝，接著依序坐上褓姆車、擺好姿勢，假裝自己是坐椅的一部分。由於不知道天馬究竟上車會選擇哪個座位，因此他們將開了車門後能就座的位置都坐滿，並高舉起自己的手、以手上的手機自拍功能確認自己看起來毫無破綻，靜待天馬的來臨。

「所以，今天的拍攝已經結束了？」

「還要補個鏡頭，不過你可以先上車休息一下。」

「好，那我先進去複習劇本，時間到了再喊我。」

聽見天馬的聲音，眾人都蓄勢待發，當毫無準備的天馬一屁股坐在三角身上、還沒來得及反應過來為何椅墊結實且帶有溫度時，三角環繞上他的雙手直接讓他發出慘叫聲。

「呀啊――」

在經紀人一面忍笑、一面打發聽到吵嚷聲過來關切的劇組成員時，天馬便在車裏頭對夥伴發脾氣。

「你們在搞什麼啊！」

「哎呀天天不要發脾氣嘛，愚人節要大家一起開心一下啊！」

「只有你們開心吧！」

「廢柴演員不要一直抱怨，喏，椅套裝你也有一個。」

「蛤？」

「幸醬這次做的衣服是兩面式的，所以除了天馬先生的褓姆車外，另一面是談話室的沙發樣式噢！抱、抱歉我完全沒辦法解釋幸醬製作的衣服的魅力我應該要懺悔……」

「怎麼樣？天天要不要一起跟我們回去嚇大家？」

「廢柴演員應該沒辦法吧？一緊張演技就會退化嘛。」

「少胡說！我絕對不會被識破！等著瞧，拍完戲之後我們就馬上回去！」

以為能夠嚇到其他成員的夏組小夥伴們，卻一起等著等到睡著，最後被無所顧忌的密當作一如往常的沙發沉睡，直到丞和紬來尋找消失的組員排練時才一起被叫醒――以及教訓。

✾  
在排練之前，紬原本打算製作家教的講義，哪裡知道怎麼滑動滑鼠都無法使用，正想著是不是滑鼠壞了、該買一支新的，恰好進入房間的丞便成了他的救星。

「啊，たーちゃん！我滑鼠好像壞了，能幫我看一下嗎？」

「好。」走過來、移動了一下滑鼠並發現確實無法使用的丞，在確認滑鼠與電腦的連結之前，不知怎麼地心念一動、將滑鼠翻了面，發現上頭貼了張畫有龜吉的貼紙，貼紙上寫著「愚人節快樂！把連結的USB插上滑鼠就可以用囉哈哈哈」的挑釁。

「這……」

「唉，應該是學生組做的吧。」

「那，我們也去對學生組惡作劇？」

「我可是什麼點子都沒有。」

「一起去找東桑問問？」

當他們敲門進屋時，發現東和涯面前各放著一杯果汁、正悠閒地看著書，眼見二人來了，原本在矮桌邊對坐的二人同時站起身迎接他們；就在東詢問來意時，涯端來了兩杯果汁，邀請他們一起坐下談談。兩人說完滑鼠的事、打算喝點飲品舒緩口渴時，卻發現飲料怎麼樣都吸不起來。

「咦？」

「呵呵，那是果凍噢。」

「啊？」

「沒想到連東桑都這麼幼稚啊，而且涯也幫忙了。」

「偶爾體驗一下惡作劇的心情，應該可以幫助演技吧。」

「呵呵，常保童心才是青春最好的保養品呀。」東優雅的笑容，讓人完全看不出惡作劇的主意是他出的。「不過，想要看小朋友們被玩弄的模樣，不如現在跟我一起去瞧瞧？」

抱著沒想到對方早有準備的懷疑，幾人走到走廊上便發現蹲在牆邊的十座。原先還不知道他在做什麼的人，觀察了一陣後，才發現十座正在用力、試圖拔起地上的杯子蛋糕，卻怎麼樣也拔不起來，可也不想放棄好不容易找到的美味甜品，便陷入了被困住的窘境。

「呵呵，明明直接放棄包裝紙、把蛋糕拿起來吃掉就好了呢。」

「呃，東桑難道不怕包裝紙黏在地上拿不起來被古市先生罵嗎？」

「放心，我這邊有除膠的用具。」東一面微笑，一面伸手做出邀請的動作，「接著去廚房？」

才踏進早上曾引發過一陣騷動的場所，幾人便看見一身狼狽、滿臉哭喪的太一，以及在一旁詩興大發的譽。

「這是怎麼了？」

「是美好的創意啊！平日的柴米油鹽醬醋茶，清涼爆發、驚奇的COLA！嘣啪，拋棄貧乏，愚人的限定drama！」

「我、我本來只是想喝可樂的，結果才把冰塊放進去，可樂就噴了我一臉！」受害者的太一越說越氣憤，用力地打開冷凍庫拿出製冰盒證明自己的發言，「然後剛剛一看，才發現冰塊裡都有曼陀珠啦！」

「呵呵，小狗狗以後要注意身邊的小細節啊，就像寫考卷不可以粗心呀。」

「咦，是東桑放的嗎！」

「是的話，小狗狗決定要怎麼做呢？」

「那，我要放在冰箱裡面，等晚上至先生喝完可樂之後再處理他！」

「……先不說茅崎會不會加冰塊，要是喝的時候在他的床上噴灑、濺到他的寶貝電動的話，就不是普通的麻煩了吧……」

「咦？怎麼大家都在廚房裡？」

「嗯？這真是稀奇的組合，你們怎麼會湊在一起？」

平日裡就如同天使一般的咲也依舊笑得可愛，積極地解釋：「我和希特龍先生去街頭ACT，正好遇到下課回來的真澄，就一起回來了。」

「肚子好餓，有點心嗎？」

「有噢，」不知不覺間製作好聖代的東端著三杯聖代放在三人面前，「是我新學的美容焦糖堅果聖代，嘗嘗吧？」

「哇！看起來好好吃，真是太感謝了！」

除了一心想著監督在哪、要好好守護她的真澄動也沒動，咲也和希特龍都舀了一勺聖代放進口中，接著露出複雜的表情。

「怎麼了？」

「為什麼，是鹹鹹的捏……」

「呵呵，因為是馬鈴薯跟肉醬啊，如何，味道還不錯吧？」

「如果不是聖代的話就口吐白沫了噠唷……」

「希特龍先生要說的，應該是口齒留香吧……」

――經過貼身觀察，丞和紬在心底默默決定，隔年的愚人節還是不要打擾東、也不要想設計他比較好。

✾  
「啊啊啊我的鍵盤！還有這可樂是什麼啊！」

「茅崎，辛苦辛苦。」

「前輩這時候不該溫柔一點嗎！」

「你們兩個給我小聲一點！以為現在幾點了啊？」

**Author's Note:**

> 十座沒有注意到萬里的惡作劇跟東對他惡作劇有關，大家有注意到嗎xD  
> 一開始完全忘了讓冬組大人加入，結果想起之後因為東姊拉長了真是ww  
> 反而是一開始搶占先機的春組跟秋組沒什麼篇幅，我怎麼對得起我的推啊OTL  
> 無論如何，祝大家愚人節開心唷^^


End file.
